


【PWP】荒唐一夜(3p预警)

by Crussio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *是车*(GG+gg)×AD，gg是GGAD的崽（。）*AD双性注意*OOC注意，就是篇爽文，逻辑混乱，极其经不起推敲*方便起见，格林德沃=GG，盖勒特=gg，邓布利多=AD





	【PWP】荒唐一夜(3p预警)

“过来，盖勒特。”

格林德沃对站在门口不知所措的少年说，语气是轻柔却不容拒绝的。

“你疯了……”邓布利多蜷缩在他怀里，努力地把脸往他的颈窝里埋，仿佛这样就能让自己从盖勒特的视线里消失似的。

盖勒特犹豫了一会。他发誓他只是想找父亲们要一本书，但他昏了头，没有注意听房内的动静就打开了门——然后他看到格林德沃和邓布利多，在床上，四肢交迭在一起，为接下来的欢爱做着预热。

“来吧，这没什么。”

格林德沃又开口了，那声音像是迷惑人心的塞壬才会发出的，他伸着手一动不动，只是用那双异瞳直直地看进盖勒特那双与他一模一样的。

盖勒特还是向前迈步了，邓布利多发出了一声幽咽，但只有格林德沃听见了。

“来，摸摸他。”格林德沃抓住儿子伸过来的指尖，把它们贴上了邓布利多裸露的肩头。后者轻哼了一声，像是突然被烙铁烫到了似的颤抖着瑟缩了起来，同时张口咬住了格林德沃的颈侧——来泄愤。

盖勒特感到一股威压，这让他大气都不敢出，仿佛被人扼住了脖子。他在一位父亲的牵引下爱抚着另一位父亲，或可以说是母亲——因为是他忍受了孕育和生产的痛苦把他带到这个世上——想到这，他突然产生了一种背德的愉悦感。

邓布利多感到盖勒特全然不同于格林德沃的柔软指尖在他的肩头和颈侧游弋，最开始全由格林德沃掌控，之后却由着盖勒特恣意妄为。他主动伸出另一只手钳住邓布利多的下巴迫使他转过来。而邓布利多顺从地照做了——没有让盖勒特多费力气——他转过头来看向盖勒特。他长得和年轻时的格林德沃像极了，以至于邓布利多感到有些恍惚，仿佛回到了许多年前的那些夏夜。回忆涌入他的脑海，也让事实上并不存在的、谷仓里阴湿稻草的气味钻入他的鼻腔。

盖勒特的手继续向下，抚过邓布利多微凸的喉结（这儿也是平日里格林德沃最常流连的地方），然后他将整个手掌覆上邓布利多的脖颈，缓缓地收紧，然后放松，再收紧，再放松。这使邓布利多也感到了压力，尽管盖勒特的力道远不至于使他窒息，但他还是抑制不住地张口喘息起来。他的双眼定定地看着盖勒特逐渐暗下来的瞳仁，看着里面自己模糊的倒影。“如果盖勒特也能从我眼里看到他的影子，”他心想，“他就会发现自己正是一副喜不自禁的模样。”

格林德沃看着这场自己亲自策划的剧目，虽称得上津津有味，但还是缺了点兴致。他还需要更多刺激性的——那就是让自己也参与其中。

他把怀里的邓布利多轻轻抱起来了一些，然后小心地将他转过去以正面朝向盖勒特。这让邓布利多更感到羞愧了，他试图用手捂上脸却突然被盖勒特抓住双手，随后他便被盖勒特的嘴唇堵上了快要破口而出的呻吟。

邓布利多显然被吓坏了，他稍稍怔愣了一下便挣扎起来努力想要躲开，但这个小动作不一会就被格林德沃牢牢桎梏。盖勒特这是第一次接吻，只会生涩地不断舔着邓布利多的舌头和上颚。这让后者感觉像是在进行某种极蹩脚的口腔检查。邓布利多在此时隐约意识到在这场性事中除了这种尴尬和疼痛之外，他可能什么都得不到。但他还是极尽作为成年人及家长的耐心，用自己的舌尖引导盖勒特逐渐走入正轨，就像许多年前教盖勒特学步，或者——教会他怎样叫格林德沃“爹地”。

格林德沃粗粝的手掌贴上了邓布利多的大腿，轻微的瘙痒和温热让邓布利多逐渐回过神来。盖勒特已经不再亲吻他了，而是开始舔舐他的脖颈和锁骨。而格林德沃显然已经没有耐心等着盖勒特自己探索下去，他再次握住了盖勒特的手，牵着他覆上了邓布利多腿间的那块私密之处。

“不……！”

盖勒特和邓布利多显然都被吓了一跳，但前者被格林德沃一个严厉的眼神唬得动弹不得。他只能顺从着父亲的意思揉压起那湿漉漉的软肉，凸起的指节不时蹭过邓布利多敏感的阴蒂，引得他一阵又一阵地轻颤。

“够了……”邓布利多试图夹起双腿但却是徒劳，他意识到格林德沃显然比他更适合当教师，才几个动作就能让盖勒特领会该怎样抚摸才能够让他欢愉到近乎痛苦。盖勒特的指尖不断地撩拨着两片嫩红色的阴唇，把里面的肉瓣翻开搓揉深处湿热的甬道。或者用两指拎起极度敏感的阴蒂核来回揉捏。而格林德沃也并没有选择做旁观者，他将双手绕到邓布利多身前，手掌包裹着邓布利多肉感十足的胸脯搓揉起来，一边叼住他的后颈来回啃咬。当格林德沃灵巧的手指揪住他的乳尖玩弄的时候邓布利多被周身传来的快感刺激得高潮了一回，他的阴茎颤抖着吐出白浊，女穴内涌出的爱液把盖勒特的手掌淋得湿透。

“现在你可以试着进入他了。”格林德沃说这话前使劲嘬了一口邓布利多的颈子，然后满意地看着自己留下的那块印记，“不必担心弄疼他，我早就把他玩熟了。”

格林德沃说这话时竟然还有些得意。邓布利多不禁在心里翻了个白眼，但他立马就被下半身传来的刺痛拉回了现实，他看到盖勒特在用手指给他扩张，这让他的脸颊顿时又烧了起来。“轻一点，盖尔……”他用着像平日里那样轻柔的声音嘱咐道，尽管那声音现在正抖得不成样子，“不要用指甲……一点点把里面揉开，好吗？”

他简直不敢相信自己竟然正在教自己未成年的儿子该怎样侵犯自己。但是盖勒特确实把他弄得很痛——把他处子的身份暴露得干干净净。“如果这是当年那个盖勒特，”他心想，“他还没来得及把手伸到我肚脐以下我就该忍不住要把他踹进阿不福思的羊圈里了。”

但随着年纪增长，他对年轻人的态度变得越来越宽容，尤其是对自己家的——他甚至刚刚容许了盖勒特和格林德沃共享自己。

格林德沃这时反而不再言传身教了。他只是专心地抚慰着邓布利多的胸部，揉捻着肿胀发硬的乳头。格林德沃带来的快感让邓布利多感到宽慰了不少——之前足够让他从下半身传来的疼痛中分分心。“你可以直接进来。”终于，邓布利多还是忍不住了——不知是因为他迫切想要快一点结束这场性爱还是因为他在格林德沃的刺激下渴望被填满——他把掌心放在盖勒特金色的发顶上抚摸着，“这没什么。”

“这没什么。”

这四个字仿佛什么重物渐次砸在盖勒特的心上。他自知今天已经逾越了太多，但当他的两位父亲都以相同的方式给予了他僭越的许可时，他的兴奋却远大于恐惧——他其实并不是头一次目睹家长们的性事，但他是头一次被发现且被允许参与其中。

是的，他不止一次隔着门扉听到他们的喘息声还有肉体碰撞的啪啪声和床板晃动的吱呀作响。他也同样不止一次透过门缝看到一对交缠在一起的身体，格林德沃粗长的阴茎在邓布利多体内进出。后者的腰脊会在前者完全进入他的时候拱起一个美妙的弧度。有时格林德沃会让邓布利多跪趴在床上，用手掌拍打他丰润饱满的臀瓣，而邓布利多会难为情似的把脸埋进枕头里，一边求饶一边恳求他不要打得那么响。

“盖勒特会听见……”他抽噎道。

“——”

那时格林德沃说了什么呢？盖勒特只记得他将整个身子伏了下去，压在邓布利多身上，他的嘴唇一开一合，但盖勒特听不到。

而今天他得到亲身参与的许可了，他事实上兴奋得近乎发狂，以至于他已经想不起来自己是怎样用颤抖的双手解开自己的腰带，然后脱下裤子和邓布利多赤诚相见的了。他只记得格林德沃在他又一次抚摸起邓布利多，并把细碎的吻落在他的身上时露出了赞许的目光。

盖勒特深深吸了口气，扶住自己滚烫发硬的阴茎深深进入了邓布利多。他禁不住发出了一声满足的喟叹——柔软湿热的甬道在猛的痉挛了一下后开始不自觉地收缩起来，极致的快感让邓布利多兴奋得仿佛灵魂都飞出了身体。

而邓布利多则发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。他得偿所愿被整个儿填满，但这个人并不是格林德沃，而是他们两人的血亲，他的头生子。这种背德的羞耻感让他痛苦得快要哭出声来。盖勒特每在他体内抽插一下，这种羞耻感就如同快感带起的涟漪般如影随形，噬咬着他在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠的大脑。

“你做得很好。”

格林德沃一边俯首听着邓布利多悦耳至极的轻吟一边表扬着他的男孩，“显然你很有天赋——现在，帮他擦擦眼泪。”

盖勒特照做了，同时暗自庆幸父亲在自己就快要被快感冲昏了头时把他叫了回来。他伸手摘下邓布利多的金丝眼镜（镜片上早就糊满了泪水，邓布利多原本想借此挡住自己的视线），然后用指腹小心翼翼地拭去邓布利多挂在眼角和流向两颊的泪水。“别再哭了，妈咪。”时隔数年他又开始这样称呼邓布利多了，但在这种场合下这只会让邓布利多感到痛苦不已，“我会让您舒服……”

邓布利多紧闭着眼摇了摇头，盖勒特每一次深入都会狠狠碾过他的敏感带，刺激着内壁不断收缩以抗拒其进一步的入侵，而这在盖勒特看来却是在他一次又一次即将退出邓布利多体内时恋恋不舍的挽留。邓布利多几乎是整个人瘫软在格林德沃怀里，他在一次次快感的侵袭中意识逐渐模糊，他张口唤着盖勒特，而盖勒特也因此微微露出了惊喜交加的神色，但只有格林德沃清楚那是在呼唤自己——他并没有用摄神取念，但却有这个自信。

不过是时候为这场性爱再添一把火了。格林德沃这样想着，一边缓缓地把身子往后撤，把邓布利多小心地放在床垫上。醉心于交合的盖勒特并不在意父亲的这个小动作，但邓布利多却回过神来，用氤氲着水雾的蓝眼睛向格林德沃投去疑惑的目光。

格林德沃冲他挤了挤眼睛——这是他年轻时要恶作剧的时候总会露出的表情。

邓布利多微微张着嘴茫然地看向他。他的脑子里一片混乱，以至于直到格林德沃已经解开了本就松松垮垮的睡袍，褪下底裤把阴茎亮在他眼前时，他才明白过来格林德沃到底想做什么。

但他已经来不及挣扎了，格林德沃再一次伸手捞起他，用双手轻轻托着他的两肩，顺势在他的身子被带起来的同时将自己的阴茎猛的捅进他的嘴里。

“——！！”

邓布利多发出了一声含混不清的哀鸣。格林德沃肿胀的性器轻而易举地撬开他的牙关进入他的喉咙深处。他从未以这种体位给格林德沃口交过，而现在看来这显然比常规玩法更折磨人。他几乎是一瞬间就被逼出了眼泪，喉管不断地收缩试图吞下或呕出这截异物。格林德沃现在看不到他的脸了，但却能看到他的双手正死命地揪着床单。“继续，盖勒特。”他对目睹了这一切的男孩命令道，“我们两个一起。”

盖勒特因为惊讶微微睁大了双眼，邓布利多正以一种诡异的姿势含着格林德沃的下体同时还在被自己侵犯。他看得出来邓布利多现在并不舒服，但格林德沃竟仍是一副惬意的模样，他微微眯起眼睛，一只手托着邓布利多的后脑，同时用另一手的手掌隔着细腻的肌肤摩挲着邓布利多被微微撑起的喉咙，沿着那颈子仰起的弧度不厌其烦地爱抚。“继续，盖勒特。”他重申自己的命令，眼神却从未离开那具在他身下痛苦辗转的躯体，“不必担心——他舒服着呢。”

邓布利多在听到格林德沃嘴里说出“舒服”二字时用拳头狠狠砸了一下床板。他开始后悔自己刚才把和盖勒特接吻时的感觉形容成“蹩脚的口腔检查”，因为和现在的这个比起来，刚刚的简直是像散步一样美好。他在盖勒特又开始在他体内抽插时被连带着吞吐了两下格林德沃的阴茎，强烈的咽反射让他忍不住干呕了起来。他感到盖勒特的动作在那时似乎有些迟疑，但立马又恢复了正常。

“大概是格林德沃又在瞪他了。”邓布利多心想。

失去了支撑的邓布利多夹在两个盖勒特·格林德沃中间就像是两节车厢的连接处一样来回晃荡。他不得不支起手肘来尽力迎合两个人的动作，同时把因无处安放而酸软不已的小腿搭在了盖勒特的肩上（这个动作接下来让邓布利多不止一次地想在盖勒特弄疼他时顺势拧断他的脖子）。他深呼吸了几下——尽管他的脸正紧贴着格林德沃的会阴，每一次呼吸都是浓重的麝香味——然后努力地放松身体试图去适应自己现在的状况。

而盖勒特——他总觉得刚刚邓布利多是在呼唤自己——这让他兴奋不已，以至于他的性器又在邓布利多体内涨大了两圈。邓布利多感受到了异样，他哼哼着扭动两下腰部，似乎是想要逃离，但只要他想从盖勒特这边退开，就不得不把格林德沃的阴茎吞得更深。苦涩的前液混着被带出的唾液缓缓地滴落在邓布利多的脸上，和他自己的泪水汇合沿着他的两腮滑下去。格林德沃仿佛能感受到他进退不能的痛苦似的，每一次抚摸都极尽温柔，微凉的指尖沿着他肌肤的纹理一下下安抚他紧绷的身体——尽管他已经努力地试图放松下来。

“记得不要射在里面。”

在盖勒特即将攀上巅峰时，格林德沃的声音又飘飘然进入他的脑海。他缓缓地抬起头，格林德沃正微长着嘴嘶嘶地吸气，这让盖勒特突然想到或许邓布利多的口活也相当不错——确切地说，是他也想试试看——如果有机会的话。“他已经过了有力气生孩子的年龄了。”格林德沃解释道，“——而且你一个人已经足够他费心。”

盖勒特忍不住笑了笑，不知怎么想的，他朝着格林德沃挤了挤眼睛。

在那一瞬间，格林德沃还以为是自己正面对着一面能把自己变年轻的镜子，然后，他听见邓布利多的一声惊呼——很显然。格林德沃盯着盖勒特看了一会，从他那副得逞的表情来看，他大概是并没有听自己的话，把头次的精液留在了邓布利多体内。

但出乎盖勒特意料的是，他并没有从格林德沃的眼里看到怒意，他只是发出了一声轻笑，然后继续专注于操邓布利多的嘴。邓布利多无暇顾及他的不在意，喉咙里的异物感刺激得他一阵又一阵地干呕，盖勒特射过了一轮的性器却还在他体内硬梆梆地插着。而且在短暂的停顿后又开始上下活动。

两人似乎是找到了什么微妙的规律似的把邓布利多在他们中间来回拉扯，格林德沃微微俯下身去抚慰他的胸部，柔软弹滑的乳尖在空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立着，随着呼吸上下起伏。他仿佛失去了意识似的不再发出呻吟，只是随着盖勒特的一次次深入从鼻腔里挤出一丝气音。

终于，在盖勒特不知是第几次猛的一下将阴茎末端推入邓布利多体内时，他和格林德沃几乎是同时合起眼睛把精液释放出来。盖勒特忘情地露出微笑，他一边不舍地撤出阴茎一边发出粗重的喘息，对于一个青少年而言他的初次未免有些太过刺激。

他又把头埋下去缓了一会，不知过去了多久，他想起来要回房间睡觉——但当他抬起头时，却看见老魔杖的尖端正冲着他的鼻尖。

“你……”

盖勒特被吓了一跳，他猛地抬起头看向格林德沃，却对上了一双盛怒之下狮鹫般锐利的眼睛。 他没来得及再喘上一口气，刚刚踏入房间走向邓布利多时的那股威压感便又朝他袭来。

“昏昏倒地。”

他还想说些什么，但眼前顿时被一片漆黑所笼罩。

 

——后记——

格林德沃伸手捞起盖勒特，把他头朝下架在自己肩上。

“什么时候变得这么重了……”他咬着牙抱怨了两句，扛着盖勒特回到他自己的卧室并把他狠狠往床上一摔。可怜的年轻人在床上弹了一下，还是紧闭着眼睛。

格林德沃盯着这个仿佛是年轻时自己的男孩看了一会，然后皱着眉叹息了一声，又帮他把压在他自己身子下面的被子抽出来，小心地把他裹了进去。

在确保盖勒特不会因为露出了什么地方而着凉之后，他往后退了退，再次挥舞起魔杖—— “一忘皆空。”

 

邓布利多隐隐约约地感觉自己被谁扶了起来。大概是格林德沃。他模模糊糊地想到，因为盖勒特力气没那么大。

他像个醉汉似的软绵绵地靠在格林德沃身上，被他扶进了浴室。当温水哗啦啦地洒在他身上时，他再也架不住睡意靠在浴缸边缘昏睡过去。

他做了个梦。梦到了一段时间以前的事情——格林德沃把他按在床上，迫使他赤裸着跪趴下来，然后不断地用手掌拍打着他的臀瓣——以惩罚他和纽特·斯卡曼德喝下午茶忘记了原本和格林德沃的约会——虽然那只会是个普通的读书活动。

“盖勒特会听见……”他听见自己小声地对格林德沃说道。

然后他感觉到格林德沃趴了下来，坚实的胸膛紧贴着他的后背。

他在说些什么，温热的气息喷在他的耳后激起一阵轻颤。

“何止是听？”他说，“——他甚至正在偷看呢，亲爱的。”


End file.
